Day and Night
by VesperRegina
Summary: They look so different to be together, like day and night...


Title: Day and Night  
Author: Vesper (Regina)  
Rating: K  
Category: The Lone Gunmen, romance, vignette  
Keywords: Jimmy/Yves  
Summary: They look so different to be together, like day and night...  
Disclaimer: The Lone Gunmen belongs to 20th Century Fox.  
Archival: If you wish to archive, please link to my website. Please keep all my headers intact.  
Notes: For Sam Nojay. Just a very quick, rough little third person vignette. Written in about two hours. This is fluffiness of the first degree.

* * *

Sometimes on bright warm days, when the sun is just hot enough to warm my skin, and the breeze is just cool enough to not make it matter, I'll hie myself down to a little corner cafe. They serve the best toasted sandwiches there, and the best fresh-squeezed orange juice any health-nut could crave. Me, I like a little sweet with my meal, but I do try.

So I'll sit there, at one of their outdoor tables, and savor my little piece of coffeecake, that I didn't have to make myself. It's so lovely out there, in these early fall days, and after I'm finished, I'll sit there and watch the people go by.

Across the street, there's a flower vendor. Sometimes I'll resist the temptation and not buy any for myself. Sometimes, I'll say 'who gives a fig', and buy a whole bouquet of white roses. Julio grows all his flowers and they always smell sweet. They'll fill my whole apartment, which isn't much, with their fragrance.

I'm just contemplating going over there, not anticipating the creak and groan of getting up, when a couple walks by the vendor's. Something about them just makes me stop and I sit back.

They are beautiful, in a 'oh, nobody really looks like that' kind of way. Television has spoiled us all. I don't think that's what caught my eye, though. I can't figure it out, so I just concentrate on what's happening.

The tall blond man is pulling on the woman's hand, pointing back at the flowers. Even across the way I can see the look on Julio's face and I know that they'll walk away with flowers. He's just as much a fool for romance as I am.

The woman looks back at the flowers and shakes her head, but there's a little smile hovering around her mouth. She wants flowers, but she's not going to say as much. Stubborn as the day.

The man says something and though I'm no good at reading lips, his body language says, "Are you sure?" He still has his hand around hers and is still pulling gently. She stops resisting the pull and they go back to the vendor's.

I'm curious what she'll choose. Something elegant, perhaps, to go along with the cream suit she's wearing. Her dark hair is loose and hangs down her back in waves. The man is dressed much more casually, with jeans and an untucked white shirt. Maybe she was working in the office and he came by to take her to lunch. I wonder what accounts for this disparity in their clothing and think, maybe, he's a stay-at-home dad. I hear it's not that unusual, nowadays. Maybe not, though, because where is the child? I realize I've drifted off with my thoughts and focus my concentration back on the couple.

She hasn't found anything, yet. The man has pulled a red rose from one of the bins and is holding it out to her. She smiles and takes it from him. She does what all women do when handed a flower and smells it, looking up coyly at him all the while. It's an instinct. We can't get away from it. She only does it for a second, though. She says what looks like a thank you, and looks back at the other flowers.

Julio points and his lips move. I know what he's asking. "Anything more, miss?"

She nods and points to the pale yellow daisies. Julio wraps them up for her in green tissue paper. She takes it from him, her companion pays for them and they walk away, his arm around her shoulders. She tucks the red rose in with all the daisies and I wonder what those daisies mean to her. Contentment, perhaps? She certainly looks content.

She pauses and tips her head up and her man obliges. It's a long, sweet kiss and they don't seem to mind that some of the people stop and stare for a second before they pass on by.

They look so different to be together, like day and night, with his blond hair and her olive skin, but I can't help but think they fit. When they separate and continue walking, she twines her arm around his waist. The picture of a loving couple.

They pass out of my sight range and I chase the crumbs of coffeecake around on my plate, until they're gone, and then I go home.

There will be someone waiting for me there, and I have a sudden need to be held.

End.


End file.
